DOSTI
by PURVI21
Summary: no summary...just peep in...
1. first chap

SET AFTER CID VS ADAALAT KARMAYU

AFTER THE CASE SOLVED DAYA TURN TOWARD TRIO

DAYA;TUM LOG JAYO AUR ACP SIR SA BOLNA K HUM BAAD MIAN A JAYENGA

AFTER ALL OFFICERS GOING DAYA TRIED TO TALK WITH ABHIJEET

DAYA;ABHIJEET

ABHIJEET TURN TO GO DAYA HELD HIS WRIST

DAYA;ABHIJEET MERI BAAT TO SUNO [ABHIJEET TRIED TO FREE HIS HAND] BOSS PLZ YAAR

ABHIJEET KUCH NAHI BOLTA AUR APNA FACE DOSRI TARAF KAR LETA HIA

DAYA;YAAR ABHI SUNO TO

ABHIJEET IN SILENCE MOOD ABHIJEET STILL TRY TO REMOVE HIS HAND FROM DAYA TIGHT GRIP

DAYA;BOSS MIAN NA KIYA KYA HIA JO TUM MUJH SA BAT NAHI KAR RAHA HO

ABHIJEET;[IN ANGER]ACHA TO TUM NA KUCH NAHI KIYA HIA TO PHIR MUJH SA BAAT KARNA KI KOSHIS KYU KAR RAHA HO MAT KARO NA MUJH SA BAT

DAYA; OH TUM US BAT PAR AB TAK NARAZ HO

ABHIJEET;[SAME ANGER]AB TAK NARAZ HO KYA MATLAB HIA SAHAB NA ACHANAK SARA ILZAAM APNA SAR PAR DAL DIYA AUR JAB MIAN NA POCHA TO FREE MIAN AIK SORRY KA EHSAAN KAR DIYA MUJH PAR

DAYA SMILE ON ABHI THIS COMMENT ABHI FREE HIS HAND FROM DAYA GRIP

ABHIJEET;[IN MUCH ANGER]DAANT NIKALNA BAND KARO WARNA SARA KA SARA DAANT TOR DUNGA

DAYA TRY TO STOP HIS SMILE AND FINALLY HE STOP HIS SMILE ABHIJEET TURN HIS FACE OTHER SIDE DAYA HUGED HIM FROM BACK ABHIJEET TRIED TO REMOVE FROM THIS HUG BUT DAYA GRIP SO STRONG

DAYA;SORRY NA BOSS GALTI HO GAYI AB MAAF BHI KAR DO PLZ[PUPPY EYES] WARNA

ABHIJEET;[IN ANGER ]WARNA KYA HA

DAYA;WARNA[SEPRATED FROM HUG AND NAUGETNESS ] WARNA MIAN TUMHIEN ISI GAHR MIAN BAND KAR RAKH DONGA AUR JAB TAK MAAF NAHI KARO GA TAB TAK NAHI CHORONGA

ABHIJEET;[IN SMILE]ACHA AIK CID OFFICER KO KIDNEP KARO

DAYA; HA KARONGA

ABHIJEET;TO SAHAB YEH KAAN KHOL KA SUN LA K AIK CID OFFICER KO KIDNEP KARNA OTNA ASAN NAHI HIA

DAYA;[IN SMILE]AAP BHI PHIR KAAN KHOL KAR SUN LIJYA SNR INS ABHIJEET K AIK CID OFFICER KO KIDNEP KARNA BHALA HI ASAN NA HO MAGAR AIK DOST KO KIDNEP KARNA BOHUT HI ASAN HIA

ABHIJEET;[IN SMILE]ACHA JI

DAYA;[IN SMILE] HAN JI

DAYA ;BOSS AB TO MAAF KAR DO PLZ WARNA MIAN YAHA BHOKA ZAROR MAR JAYUNGA PLZ BOSS KAHI ACHA SA LAUNCH KARWADO PLZ AGAR MIAN MAR GAYA TO ILZAM TUM PAR A JAYE GA AIK CID OFFICER KO MARNA KI WAJAH SA TUMHIEN JIAL JAN PARA GA AUR WAHA TUM CHAKKI PESENG CHAKKI PESEND AUR TO AR BOSS TUMARI IMAGE KA KYA HO GA NEWS KA FIRST PAGE PAR LIKHA HO GA AIK ZALIM BHAI NA APNA CHAOTA SA MASOOM SA BHAI KO MAR DIYA

ABHIJEET; BAS BAS YARR AIK BAT KO KAHA SA KAHA LA GAYE KARATA HO YAAR

DAYA HUGGED ABHIJEET ABHI ALSO HUG HIM AFTER SEPRATED FROM THE HUG

DAYA;BOSS TUM NA SACH MIAN MUJHE MAAF KAR DIYA

ABHIJEET; HA KIYA MAAF LEKIN TUJHE MUJH SA AIK PROMISE KARNA HO GA K AGA SA JO BHI HO GA TU MUJHE BATAI GA PLZ PROMISE KAR DAYA

ABHIJEET FORWARED HIS HIND TOWARD DAYA DAYA HELD HIS HAND

DAYA;PROMISE BOSS PAKKA WALA PROMISE AB KHUSH

ABHIJEET BOHUT KHUSH MERI JAAN

BOTH GO TOWARD CAR DAYA SAT ON THE DRIVING SET AND ABHIJEET SAT ON THE PASSENGAR SET

DAYA ;BOSS KOUN SA RESTURANT CHALA

ABHIJEET ;SUNSHINE RESTURANT

DAYA;[HAPILLY]BOSS YEH TO MERA FAVOURAT RESTURANT HIA THANK YOU

ABHIJEET;[SMILING]THANK YOU BAAD ME KARNA PEHLA DRIVING KAR WARNA ACSEDANT KARWAI GA

DAYA SMILE ON THIS COMMENT SOON DUO REACH SUNSHINE RESTURANT BOTH COME OUT FROM THE CAR AFTER THE LUNCH BOTH AGAIN SAT ON THE CAR SOON ABHIJEET MOBILE RING

ABHIJEET ; SACHIN KA CALL HIA [AFTER PICK IT THE CALL] HA SACHIN BOLO ... KYA KHOON HUA HIA ... KAHA PAR ... ACHA THEEK HIA HUM AATA HIA

ABHIJEET ; DAYA HIGWAY CHALO MURDER HUA HIA

DAYA DRIVE TOWARD THE HIGWAY SOON THEY REACH THERE

ABHIJEET ; HA SACHIN KUCH PATA CHALA

SACHIN ; NAHI SIR ABHI TAK KHUCH PATA NAHI CHALA SIR IS KA PASS IS KI IDENTY BHI NAHI HIA

ABHIJEET; ACHA AAS PASS DEKHO KUCH MILTA HIA

SACHIN; YES SIR [AND THEY SEARCHING THA PLACE SUN RISING ON ABHIJEET FACE ABHIJEET VISIO GETTING BLURRY ]

ABHIJEET; KYA HO RAHA HIA MUJHE KAHI ZEHER KA ASAR NAHI ZEHAR KA ASAR TO KHATAM HO GAYA THA

DAYA PHONE RING DAYA PICK IT PHONE

DAYA; HELLO KD KIASA HO

KD;MIAN BILKUL THEEK HO TUM BATAO KIASA HO AUR ABHIJEET KIASA HIA HOSPITAL KA KAR GAYE USA

DAYA ;[CONFUESS]ABHIJEET USA KYA HUA HIA AUR HOSPITA KYU

KD;TUMHE US NA KUCH BATAYA NAHI

DAYA;KYA NAHI BATAYA

KD;DAYA USA AUR MUJHE ZEHARDIYA GAYA THA

DAYA;ZEHER

KD ;HA

AND HE GOING TO FALL TWO STRONG HAND GRABBED HIM

DAYA;[SHOUTED] ABHIJEET [BY THE TIME ABHIJEET HAD ALREADY SHUT HIS EYES] ABHIJEET KYA HO GAY HIA ...ABHI PLZ ANKHIEN KHOLO ...SACHIN PANI LAO JALDI

SACHIN GIVE HIM WATER TO DAYA ...DAYA TRYING TO WAKE UP HIM ...HE SPREAD WATER ON ABHI FACE BUT ALL GO IN VAIN DAYA CHECK ABHI PULSE HIS PULSE IS LOW


	2. second chap

Thanks to all of u who read and review my story...

Lovedaya: thank you so much dear...love u...stay blessed:-)

Krittika: Thanks for ur support...love u..keep smiling:-)

Shrestha: Thank you soo much dear for ur precious review...stay blessed:-)

D: Thanks dear...keep smiling :-)

dnafan: love u dear...stay blessed:)

Rukmani: thans for ur support dear...keep smiling..:-)

Shweta04: thanks for your precious review dear...and my name is aiman...and yes we can be frndz surely...love u..stay blesed:-)

Khalsa: Thanks dear..stay blessed:-)

Khushi: Thanks dear ur review means alot for me...love u...stay blessed:-)

Guest: Thanks dear...love u...stay blessed:-)

Guest: thank you so much dear...love u..keep smiling..:-)

Raj: thanks for ur support...stay blessed:-)

Nusrat: thanks dear...love u..stay blessed:-)

Guest: thanks dear...stay blessed:-)

Guest:thanks dear...keep smiling:-)

Guest: thanks for ur support...stay blessed:-)

.

.

And hare is your next chap...enjoy reading

.

.

.

Daya;Sachin mian abhi ko hospital la kar jata ho tum bearu inform karo

daya take abhi in his arm and go toward the car after set him in the car tight his set belt come toward the passengar set and started his journary to hospital after reaching hospital daya came out of the car and go inside the hospital soon come out from hospital with two wardboys and streture

Hospital...

daya come inside the hospital holding abhi hand soon doctor arrived doctor check abhi pulse is getting low

doc;nurse jaldi sa OT ready karo patient ki halat bohut khrab hia

daya;doctor abhi ko kuch ho ga to nahi?

doc ;dekhya hum abhi kuch nahi keh sakta after that doctor go inside the ICU

daya get tensed AFTER HALF HOUR TEAM ARRIVED IN THE HOSPITAL

ACP;[worriedly]DAYA KYA HUA HIA ABHIJEET KO DOCTOR NA KYA KAHA

daya;sir wo abhi behosh ho gaya tha us ki pulse bohut slow chal rahi thi

acp;[tensed] doctor na kya kaha

daya;[in tension and tears folwing down from his eyes]sir doctor na kaha k wo abhi kuck kah nahi sakta abhi ki halat bohut

critical hia

acp;[tansionly] daya kuch nahi ho ga usa tum chinta mat karo

daya noded but he is really tensed for his buddy team also in tension

AFTER 2 HOURS...

OT room light off doctor come out from the OT all team come toward the doctor

daya;[in tension]doctor kiasa hia abhi wo theek to hia na

doc;dekhya wo ab bilkul theek hia zehar un ki pori body mian fail gaya tha isi wajah sa wo behosh ho gaye tha acha hua k aap usa time par hispital la ayi thori diar ho jati to unhien bachana mushkil ho jata

acp;tahk god wo ab thek hia

daya; hum us sa mil sakhta hia

doc;abhi to wo behosh hia 1 ghanta mian hosh a jaye ga agar aap chaha to to beth sakta hia un ka sath

daya ;thank you doctor

doctor excuse to the DAYA go inside the OT

Suddenly Acp sir's phone ring

acp ; hello kd

kd; hello sir abhijeet ab kiasa hia

acp;theek hia wo ab

kd;sir doctor na kya kaha

acp;doctor keh raha tha thori weeknes ho gi thora din rest karna ko kaha hia

kd;theek hia sir mian ab rakhta ho aap dhyaan rakhyaga us ka bhi aur khud ka bhi

after ended the call sitting on the bench

INSIDE THE ICU

daya sitting on the stool beside abhijeet and hold his hand

daya;abhi tum na mujhe bataya kyu nahi bataya main na tumhe is ki punishment donga mian tum sa bat hi nhi karonga tab tumhe pata chala ga dekh lena tum

afte 1 hour daya feel some moment in abhijeet hand he come outside and call doctor soon doctor come in ICU after check up abhijeet doctor come out from ICU

doc ;dekhya wo abhi bilkul theek hia una thora din rest ki zarorat hia ab aap un sa mile sakta hia

team come inside ICU ABHIJEET SEEING TEAM COME TOWARD HIM HE TRYING TO SIT ON BED BUT IT DIFFICULT FOR HIM

ACP;NAHI ABHIJEET LATA RAHO

abhijeet ;sir mian theek ho

daya ;[murmuring] ha iron man jo hia

abhijeet heared it and smile

acp;kya hua abhijeet has kyu raha ho

abhijeet ;nahi sir bas aisa hi

freedy;sir aap na to humien dara hi diya tha

abhijeet ;[smiling]fikar mat karo freedy itni jaldi peecha nahi chorna wala ho

all team member smile but daya in anger mood

acp;acha abhijeet ab tum aaram karo hum chalta hia aur daya tum abhijeet ka sath ruko

daya;yes sir

after team member going daya sit on sofa take a magzine from table and start reading it silently

abhijeet trying to speek with daya

abhijeet;daya

but daya did not response

Abhijeet;daya moun bhrat rakha hia tu na

daya give him an angry glance so abhijeet shut his mouth

.

.

.

r and r


	3. last chap

HY AGAIN THIS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY PLZ READ IT WITH MASTI

AFTER THAT AbHI LIAD DOWN ON THE BED AND CLOSED HIS EYES DAYA SEE HIM FROM CORNER EYES

AFTER 5 MINUTE ABHI AGAIN SET ON THE BED AND CALL DAYA AGAIN

ABHI;daya sun na yaar plz i am sorry

DAYA DID NOT RESPONSE HIM

DAYA ;acha tujhe bat nahi karni na mujh sa to theek hia lekin tu mera pass to beth sakta hia plz yaar maan ja

AFTER SO MUCH NAKRA DAYA AGRED AND SET BESIDE HIM ON STOOL

ABHIJEET LOOK AT DAYA WHO WAS TURNED HIS FACE TOWARE WALL AND DONT LOOK TOWARD ABHIJEET

ABHI;bohut naraz hia mera bhai mujh sa bat nahi kara ga apna abhi sa

ABHI HOLD DAYA HAND DAYA JARKED HIS HAND

ABHI;[pov]baap re baap itna gussa abhijeet babu aaj to tum gaye samjho

ABHIJEET TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND AGAIN TAKE DAYA HAND IN HIS HAND

DAYA TRYING TO FREE HIS HAND BUT THIS ABHIJEET HOLD HIS HAND TIGHTLY

ABHI; daya dekh na meri taraf yaar i am sorry

DAYA ;nahi dekhna choro tum mera hath

ABHI ;[wored tone]daya tu ro raha hia

DAYA ;[clear his cheeks fron tears ]nahi mian kyu royunga pagal nahi ho mian

ABHIJEET;[doubtley]meri taraf dekh

DAYA ;nahi dekhna kyu dekho tumhari taraf

ABHI FORCE FULLY TURNED HIS FACE TOWARD HIM AND HIS EART PINCH TO SEE TEARS IN HIS BUDDY EYES

DAYA HUGGED HIM TIGHTLY AND START CRYING WITH VOICE

ABHIJEET ALSO IN TEARS HE START CONSOLE DAYA

ABHI;[tears in his eyes]kya hua bacha kia bat hia tu ro kyu raha hia plz daya mat ro yaar tujhe pata hia na mian teri ankho mian anso nahi dekh sakta plz meri jaan

DAYA;[sobingly] nahi bat karni tum sa tum bohut bura ho abhi har bar mera lya apni jaan khatra mian dalta ho i just hate you

ABHI[smiling face] acha mera mera bacha mujhe pasand nahi karta [inconetly]to mujhe hug kyu kiya hia

daya;[smiling]wo o mian na tumhe thori na hug kiya mian na to apna abhi ko hug kiya hia

abhi and daya a oud laugh

daya ; boss plz aisa mat kia karo agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota

daya;dekh kuch nahi hua hia mujhe mian bilkul theek ho meri jaan

daya;boss aik promise karo ga

abhi;kiasa promise

daya ;yahi k tum phir kabhi aisa risk nahi utao ga aur kio herogiri nahi dkhao ga

abhi;daya mushkil hia aisa promise karna [fake anger]mian kio herogiri nahi dekhata ho

daya;[angry tone] acha nahi dekhata herogiri aisa kon sa din hia jis din tum na herogiri nahi dekhai ho gi

abhi;[pov]jawal mukhi phir bharak gaya ab isa kiasa shant karo

abhi;ha hia aik din

daya ; kon sa din

abhi ;sunday

daya brust out again in laugind abhi also jion him

daya; boss sunday us din chuti hoti hia isi liya us din tum kio herogiri nahi dekhata warna to kio din nahi milta tumhe

abhi ; daya ab to tune maaf kiya na

daya ;ha kiya maaf lekin aik shart hia

abhi;kya

daya;yahi k tum jab hospita sa discharg ho jayo ga mujhe movie dikhao ga shooping ;launch ;dinner karwao ga

abhi; aur kuch baki hia and yaar shooping hum na do din pehla hi t ki thi

daya ;ha beech par bhi jaon ga and boss tumhe pata hia 2 din kitna time hota hia 48 ghanta ; 120 minute ;720 second aur

abhi ; bas mera baap samajh gaya mian galti gayi mujh sa jo tum sa keh diya maaf kar do ab mujhe

daya [smilingly]maaf kiya boss tum bhi kya yaad rakho ga kis rayes[rich] ka bhai sa paala parha tha tumhara

abhi;acha daya aik bat mana ga

daya ; discharg wali bat ka bagiar har bat manonga

abhi; daya plz yaar tujhe pata hia mujhe hospital sa chir hia plz yaar

daya ; no abhi kiai ki kimat par bhi nahi

abhi ;plz yaar karwa do mian bhi tumhari help karta ho

daya ;acha theek hia maska mat lagao karwa donga yaar magar kal subah ab so jao kal acp sir sa bat kar ka karwa donga

abhi ;pakka

daya;pakka

abhi ; good night daya

daya ;good night boss

duo slapt and new morning welcome hia

THE END

this i the end i will be back with a new story of duo plz r and r the last chapter plz ok bye and stay bleesed to you all and

mrf di;palak di ;aap ka rewiev nahi mila mujhe mrf di aap ka to aana chahiya tha mian gussa ho aap sa and sorry mian yaha nayi ho to mujhe sab ka naam nahi pata and dears agar aap ka pass kio idea ho to mujhe bata do mian try karongi ok by to you all and take care


End file.
